Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 27
'''Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 27 '''is the twenty seven issue in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies comic series published by IDW Comics. Appearance Characters * Team Spyro * Queen Chrysalis * Skylanders * Changelings * Doom Raiders * Battlesaurs * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Mane Six * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Starlight Team * Malefor * Lord Tirek * Arkeyan King * Serpentera * Cosmo * Final Mova * Dark Spyro * Dark Spyro Clones * Diamond Tiara * Baby Ducks * Godmars * Silver Spoon Plot As the giant Metarex seed, Final Mova, finally reaches the final stage of its metamorphosis, its energy levels start to rise rapidly, while everyone watches in confusion. Trying to stop Final Mova Dark Spyro charges towards the giant Metarex seed to destroy it. King Spyro also has Mane Six deploy the Ring Tunnel which Spyro uses to launch a Spin Attack at Final Mova. Final Mova, however, resists Spyro's attack and releases black energies from its holes and knocks Spyro and his crew back. Dark Spyro tries to counter attack with his Chaos Spears, but it is a futile effort. In the end, the entire group crash back on the ship. Back inside the ship, the Battlesaurs has recovered the drained gems and the crew are now trying to think what to do without extra power. Out of nowhere, Queen Chrysalis reveals that they may be able to restore the gena begins to emit energy waves which drain the energies from animals and robots across the galaxy, while causing plants on the various planets to grow at abnormal rates. If this were to continue, all animal life in the galaxy would perish. The only one unaffected by the waves is Cosmo, due to the fact that she and the Metarex come from the same race. As such, she sets off with the gems in hand to bring them to Queen Chrysalis so he can restore their power. Along the way, Cosmo communicates with Dark Oak telepathically, telling him that she and her friends will never give up fighting for peace. In retaliation, Dark Oak has the vines on the ship attack Cosmo, making her drop the gems into space. As King Spyro and Dark Spyro try to react, the Planet Eggs inside Final Mova respond to the gems, causing them to emit energies that not only cease Final Mova's life-draining energy waves, but also restore the gems. As the gems float down towards the ship, both Skylanders, who has put their differences aside, use them to transform into Godmars and Baby Ducks. They then fly forward Final Mova, tearing its seed-form apart at different spots at incredible speed. This results in Final Mova breaking apart and emitting a large blinding light. Final Mova, however, was not destroyed. Instead, it has shred its crust and transformed into a black planet. Realizing that the Metarex's plot to rule the galaxy has been foiled, Dark Oak begins his plan to destroy the universe as revenge by compressing Final Mova's energy, creating a powerful gravitational field that expands into space. As everyone watches the event unfold, Mane Six eplains Dark Oak's plan: like how a balloon will pop if squeezed too hard, Dark Oak plans to crush his Final Mova form until it explodes, causing a explosion powerful enough to wipe out the universe. Godmars and Baby Ducks launch themselves at Final Mova, but are unable to break through its gravitational field. Meanwhile, onboard the ship, Queen Chrysalis acknowledges that he has built a self-destruction system in Doom Raiders and plans to use it to break into the field. However, he admitted later that it was useless anyway. Meanwhile, Godmars tries to remove his Limiters to gain enough power to break through the gravitational field, but Baby Ducks convinces him that it is not the right time for that. Instead, Baby Ducks orders the team inside the ship to use the cannon to launch him at Final Mova. Tails and the others hesitate following the plan, as it puts both King Spyro and the cannon at risk if they use the cannon while Spyro is in his Super form. King Spyro, however, insists that it is their only way to win. Forced to do so, the crew prepare the cannon for King Spyro, channeling all the remaining energy on the ship to the cannon. Watching from the ship, Cosmo feels helpless, but her mother Earthia, in her mind, assures her that she is the one destined to save the galaxy. It is then that Cosmo's red amulet breaks and she transforms into a new form, now filled with determination to stop the Metarex's threat once and for all. With her new powers, Cosmo flies to Final Mova, passing through and dissipating the gravitational force field, and plants herself on top of it, becoming a tree. Contacting her friends telepathically, Cosmo says that she has now immobilized Dark Oak. She then tells Mane Six to load the cannon and fire it at Final Mova. Initially, everyone is shocked and cannot come to a final decision about whether or not to risk saving the universe if they are going to kill Cosmo in the process, especially Mane Six, who orders them all to leave to prepare for the situation. Having made up his mind, King Spyro flies into the cannon to prepare the shot. No sooner, Godmars enters the cannon to help King Spyro. King Spyro welcomes the help with a brief smile, which Dark Spyro returned, and they start charging the cannon with their Spin Attacks, much to everyone's shock. Mane Six, however, is very hesitant to sacrifice Cosmo, but Queen Chrysalis reassures Mane Six about the destiny that the plant species have placed in Cosmo: to save the universe from the Metarex and bring her clan back as the seeds from her tree will spread through the galaxy. He then thinks back to all the strong memories he have had during their intergalactic adventure. Finally, Mane Six comes to terms with his feelings and after saying a calm "goodbye", he presses the cannon's ignition button and fires Godmars and Baby Ducks at Final Mova, completely destroying it, including Cosmo, much to everyone's sadness. In the original dub, after the planet explodes Cosmo and Mane Six see each other again before parting ways saying they had fun together and they'll never forget each other which ends when Cosmo disappears into the light saying she loves Mane Six no matter what. Trivia * TBA